pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
HGSS016: All About Arceus VI
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 43. Synopsis Giovanni, Pryce and Lance appear, united to confront Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, who are enemies to each other. Each one takes a Pokémon to fight, which shocks Archer that their efforts they were trying to build are now being thwarted. Chapter Plot At Ilex Forest, three grunts - Al, Harry and Ken - are walking in the maze of trees. They were tasked by the mission from a specific person, to eliminate any suspicious characters in the forest. With that person having returned, they want to meet his expectations by fulfilling the mission, stating the Rocket admins can get lost. Suddenly, a blast occurs, to which the trio sends their Pokémon to attack, to which the figure smiles. At Sinjoh Ruins, the group is surprised to see Giovanni with Lance and Pryce. Gold and Crystal realize Giovanni is Silver's son, whom Silver has been searching for. However, they are still uncertain why is Pryce with them. Pryce smiles, as he expected that reaction. Lance notes they all are villains, who wanted to take over the world, which makes all of them connected. Regardless, the trio has their attention set on Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, for they need to prevent their fighting. In fact, Giratina bears hatred towards Dialga and Palkia, since the ancient times. Pryce confirms that, for Giratina brought destruction to the world, which is why Dialga and Palkia banished it to the Distortion World, conflicting the duo's vigilance nad purity against Giratina's hatred. Pryce calls Archer dumb for taking control over these Pokémon without knowing their nature. Archer becomes furious, as Pryce is talking as if he had seen it. Pryce confirms that he actually had seen this, with his own eyes. Thus, Pryce has Swinub attack Dialga to distract it from the rest. Dialga uses Roar of Time to attack Pryce, who calls the attack useless, for he has experienced temporal distortions, and sends a Pokémon out. Lance confronts Palkia, who governs space. Dragonite fires Hyper Beam, which Palkia prevents by distorting space. However, Dragonite controls the path of the Hyper Beam, which eventually hits Palkia. Giovanni and Ursaring confront the third dragon, Giratina. Archer is conflicted, as to why is Giovanni trying to revert their achievements. He goes to Giovanni, who stops him with his hat, and promises to deal with his four commanders soon enough, and asks them to behave themselves. Ursaring attacks Giratina, toppling it down. Crystal, Silver and Gold are amazed to see the three Legendary Pokémon being defeated so easily. Pryce claims that to be impossible, so as to not let the trio fight each other, they need to get them back to the other world, where they belong to. Pryce asks them to look at their Pokégear, to which Gold and Crystal see they are at Sinjoh Ruins, but it is not in Johto region, despite having arrived from Ruins of Alph. Pryce states it is a place that cannot be shown on the map, for it is a different dimension, which connects Johto and Sinnoh regions. He fears if the Legendary Pokémon fight each other at this place, it would suck Johto and Sinnoh regions into it, causing them to collapse. Pryce admits he had seen the destruction of those regions, in the crack of time, and to prevent that, he was brought back. Gold asks who brought Pryce back, to which Pryce reminds him he experienced this before: it was Celebi. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 43 chapters